Happy Fourth of July
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: America AKA Alfred F. Jones receives a birthday gift from his daughter. One shot. Random. OCs. Human names and country names Used. Happy Independence Day!


Happy Fourth Of July

Location: Some where in New York City

Time: 12:50 PM

Date: July 4, 2010

Kim restlessly tapped the arm of her chair. She huffed and readjusted her glasses (called Alfred) for about the hundredth time. She sighed again blowing away a stray lock of hair.

"Are we there yet?" She sighed.

"Not yet," Her biological mother sighed from the driver's seat. "Be patient, we're almost there. Man, Can you believe this weather?" She turned down a street into more traffic. "I mean you can see the heat waves!"

Kim sighed agitatedly.

"If you're so worried, why don't you call your dad?" Lynn smiled from the passenger seat. Kim had brought her three best friends with her. Lynn sitting—in front of her—was two years older. She was a tall well built blond with sapphire colored eyes. She was part of Kim's Hetalia Club and represented Ancient Egypt.

"Because, I want to surprise him." She replied. She pulled a messenger bag onto her lap. Inside was her father's birthday gift.

Next to her, her friend Bri smiled but rolled her blue-green eyes. "Ve~!" The brunette articulated. "You sure are like him, Ameri-chan!" She represented Italy.

"Yes, Comrade Amerika…you sure are! But you will be one with Russia soon enough!" Matt cackled from the back seat. The Black haired, brown eyed boy represented Russia. Like Bri he was also a year younger than Kim.

"What does that even mean?" Her mother scowled.

"I'm just saying that Russia and America will one day be one big country…" He frowned.

"Forgive Russia," Lynn rolled her eyes. "He forgot to take his crazy pills today."

"HEY! Just because I really get into character does not mean I'm crazy!" He leaned between the seats to the middle row. "You agree with me right Comrade Amerika?"

Kim, who represented America, turned to him. "No, you're still crazy." She set the bag on the floor and smoothed the pleats of her skirt.

All of them were wearing dressy clothes. Lynn wore a simple white blouse over black slacks with dressy boots. Bri wore a cute high school girl uniform that was a navy blue blazer with a matching skirt and a button down shirt and a red tie. She had white knee socks and a pair of loafers that she had taken off.

Matt wore a simple forest green business suit off set by a white scarf wrapped firmly about his shoulders. He looked like Christmas.

Kim wore a pleated navy blue skirt with a white button down shirt and a navy blue blazer and white knee socks. Unlike Bri she did not wear Loafers she wore nice Mary-Janes and she had no tie.

Her mother also wore a business suit with slacks. She wore dressy boots instead of heels.

The silver S.U.V. pulled into a parking space on a parking deck.

"Ok kids, get out, we have a half a block to walk to reach the U.N. building." The woman groaned rolling her eyes. "Why do you insist on giving it to him personally?"

"Because it's more meaning full that way." Kim replied.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones fidgeted in his seat. Yes his friends had remembered. Yes, some relatives had called.

Heck, even his boss—the president of the United States—called to wish him a happy birthday.

But he hadn't heard a thing from his daughter.

Ok, maybe he deserved it—not being able to connect with someone for 15, no 16, years might just do that.

He sighed. And put his head in his arms. They were at recess—did it matter if he relaxed?

"Sir?" A security guard came up to him. "There's 2 women and three kids here to see you. Shall I let them come up?"

He quirked an eyebrow. This should be…interesting…three kids who could that—

"Sir?"

"Uh, yeah, please do."

He sat up straighter. This might be important!

Suddenly, the door opened and he saw Hillary with some of his daughter's friends. He recognized the blonde and brunette but only vaguely remembered the boy.

"Ve~!" Bri cried throwing her arms around his neck! "Happy Birthday Ameri-kun! Oops, sorry." The really Italy and Japan had done and said about the same. "Happy birthday! I got you a card! And Pocky!"

"Thank you, Little Italy," He smiled as he called her by her nickname. She fangirl-Squealed.

"Happy Independence day." Hillary smiled. "As for your date of birth—I don't really care, Alfred. But here, an-all-you-can-eat-pass to the Outback Steakhouse." He had expected that from her.

"Thanks!"

"COMRADE AMERICA!" The boy smiled Happy birthday! This is the new poster of Greenday! Plus I bought you some ice cream!" He held up the small tub. "Have you seen Comrade Russia?"

"Thank you. Uh…Ivan...yeah, he's over there…terrorizing the Baltic nations and harassing the Chinese delegate…why don't you say hi…"

"Swasibo!" He smiled and walked off. (Read: Ran off at 20 MPH.)

"Happy birthday, Mr. Jones!" Lynn smiled giving him a brief hug and a card.

"Thank you, Lynn," He smiled.

Finally, his daughter stepped out from behind them. You wouldn't know it by looking at her. She was a 5'4" 16 year old Semi Asian girl with deep dark brown eyes and jet-black hair.

He was 5'9" and had sky-blue eyes and messy, blonde hair with a cowlick that had somehow been named Nantucket.

In fact the only similarity (Not including ADHD or personality or other habits) was that they both wore glasses. His were called Texas.

"Hi Deer," He smiled. A pun; her name—Kim Ngai—mean 'Gold Deer' in Vietnamese.

"Hi Daddy," She said uncertainly. "I got you a gift."

He watched as she unzipped her messenger bag.

"First these are brand new—from Japan," She handed him a wrapped box. "It's a series, these are finally coming here."

"Thank you sweetie," He smiled. She pulled another box out.

"This is a really good, really scary Russian Horror film, I know how you love them."

"hehehe, you're watching it too though…" He chuckled softly.

"I had enough just wrapping the cover." She shuddered. "Here's you're Birthday card, by the way."

"Wow, they just keep coming huh?" he smiled. "You really put a lot of time and effort into this!"

"Yep, this Ki-kun helped me make," She handed him a cd-rom in a jewel case that said 'Happy Birthday dad!' on it. "It won't be as good as the other games but…"

"If you made it then it's already my favorite!" He smiled his hero smile.

"And this is the last. Open it now." She handed him a book.

It was a photo album of all the Adventures (Domestic or Otherwise) that they had so far and several flattering pictures of him drawn by her and printed on expensive Matte paper.

"What…I—Kim—"

"Finish it, then tell me what you think."

On the last two pages were a picture from two weeks ago with them posing together and a final drawing—an original, not a copy.

In the picture, he was wearing a patriotic shirt and she was wearing his leather WWII B-52 Bomber jacket.

The drawing was of them standing together smiling (and obviously doing the hero pose together). The background was blank except for the stars and stripes that took up residence in the two top corners.

"Kim…"

"Happy birthday, Dad.

* * *

I.N.K.: Glad I finally finished that. This is Just a little something for Independence Day. Unfortunately I didn't get it uploaded before midnight…ah well. (And Yes, another OC to ANOTHER story I probably won't get around to.) The Characters are based off of myself and some of my friends in the South Central Pennsylvania Hetalia club. Kim was made America—as she was the founder of this branch—before she knew Alfred F. Jones Was her father. Her name is Kim Ngai Starry or Kim Ngai S. Jones. This is purely fiction. The real Kim—though she desperately wishes it—is not Alfred F. Jones' Daughter. But she is Vietnamese-American. And her name _does_ mean "Gold Deer" roughly. And Yes, I use the name Kim Ngai a lot. I like it.)

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. I own nothing.

HAPPY BIRTH DAY AMERICA!

GOD BLESS THE USA!


End file.
